


will you fly with me, escape this gravity

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breathplay, Choking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, party hookup, they're both huge switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: 'smirking again, yuta undid another button on his shirt, and johnny stared in amazement as even more soft skin was revealed. "then taste me all you like."'-aka yuta and johnny meet at a house party, and can't keep their hands off each other.title from everyone's favourite gay stoner anthem - rocket by seventeen.





	will you fly with me, escape this gravity

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent (as my writing always is) bc i love soft stoner johnny and just wanna suck yuta's dick - that's the entire premise for how this fic came to be. 
> 
> thank u so much for all the support on my last fic! this one isn't as kinky but i had a lot of fun writing it, enjoy!
> 
> twitter: aeroplaneseok

johnny always tries to appear cool and composed wherever he goes, especially in front of people he’s trying to impress. but right now, coughing up a lung while the boy who’d been stealing lust-filled gazes at him all night giggled to himself, this wasn’t how he wanted to make his first impression.

 

the other boy leant back against the counter behind him and watched shamelessly as johnny took another hit from the joint held lazily between his fingers. occasionally, he threw in a comment to the conversation the circle of people around him were having, but for most of the night he’d been stood in the kitchen, watching johnny on the balcony.

 

one of the boy’s friends had handed him the last few centimetres of the blunt they’d been sharing, and johnny had watched while he finished it by himself. he was gorgeous, johnny would be stupid not to admit it, the white silk shirt he was wearing hung down over his hands, it fell loosely on his chest with just one too many buttons undone to keep people’s stares away, and johnny almost gasped when he’d noticed how it tucked into the guy’s jeans. his waist was unbelievably tiny, a thick red belt wrapped around it to keep johnny’s gaze locked on the beautiful curve of it when he shifted, and he made a vow to himself that he would worship that waist if he ever got the chance. his jeans were stretched tightly over his thighs, and although the only skin revealed was of his chest, it drove johnny even more crazy as it made him want to find out how beautiful this guy would look without any of those clothes.

 

but the final straw was his face, his hooded eyes that, when the light hit them just right, had a sparkle of purple eyeshadow to the lids. dirty blond hair hung down in waves around his face, his delicate lips seemed to have a high gloss to them which made them look even more kissable, and his gaze when it met johnny’s made him feel a little intimidated, but also intrigued.

 

once the boy had finished his blunt, flicking the end into the sink behind him, he gave johnny a particularly meaningful look and moved silently away from his group of friends. he nudged sicheng on the shoulder from where he was sat on the floor, slumped happily against kun.

 

“here, you can finish it.” sicheng didn’t reply, too stoned to do anything but smile brightly at johnny and blow a kiss at him in thanks, who stayed just long enough to see sicheng attempt to shotgun a hit from kun, only bashing their foreheads together instead. yukhei, sat across from the other two, was too busy taking an impossibly large bong rip to notice any of this had happened, and johnny snuck away as his friends laughed together.

 

back inside the house, johnny found the boy stood casually in a hallway, and he smiled at johnny when they spotted each other.

 

“i thought you’d never come,” he said with a grin. johnny stood dumbly in front of him, arms by his side awkwardly, not really sure what to do with himself.

 

“just had to laugh at my friends being dumb first.” he noticed how the boy watched his lips as he talked.

 

“oh you’re friends with kun and that lot, right? he’s cute,” another glance at johnny’s lips, “not as cute as you though.” he added. normally, johnny would have an equally flirtatious and clever remark to fire back with, but kinda-stoned-johnny could only manage to come up with the first words that came into his mind.

 

“you- you’re pretty.” he mentally slapped himself when he realised what he’d said, but the boy only laughed up at him, his eyes twinkling.

 

“so, uh - how do you know taeyong?” he asked, saving the moment from awkwardness.

 

“we have mutual friends from college, we don’t see each other that often after we graduated, and when he invites me to his house parties he’s usually too busy getting his ass eaten to catch up with me.” johnny laughed at that, enjoying how easy conversation was with this guy.

 

“yeah, that’s taeyong for you.” he said between giggles, “i met him in high school, he was my korean tutor. y’know, he taught me all by himself, he’s great.”

 

“what was that like?” he reached a hand up, seemingly to touch johnny’s shoulder, but decided against it and put the hand in his back pocket instead.

 

“oh it was amazing, he made sure to teach me all the curse words and insults first.” the boy laughed loudly at this, clearly a little bit stoned as well, and he studied johnny’s face carefully before speaking again.

 

“you don’t remember me do you?” johnny froze, he swore the guy looked familiar, but his romantic mind had simply put this down to them been drawn together by fate. clearly spotting johnny’s confusion, he let out a small chuckle,

 

“i’m yuta.” johnny stared at him blankly, “you modelled for me once?” johnny did slap himself in the forehead this time, finally remembering that this gorgeous face had been hidden behind a camera as he snapped away. the bright studio lights hadn’t helped his view of the pretty guy either, but he remembered clearly how this same person - yuta - had praised him for his skin and his lips and his expression while he modelled. it was a part-time job, and they’d only worked together once two years ago, but johnny remembered how he used to wish they would meet again, picking up on their instant chemistry from the studio.

 

“oh my god,” he finally answered, “i’m an idiot. how could i forget your pretty face.” yuta blushed lightly at the simple compliment, obviously not expecting johnny to be collected enough to remember how to flirt.

 

“i had brown hair back then, it did look very different.” johnny reached up to run his hands through the hair that rested on yuta’s neck, unknowingly crowding him against the wall, making yuta’s breath hitch.

 

“this suits you much better.” yuta tilted his chin up to look johnny in the eye, who was looming over him, eyes fixed on his lips.

 

“you know what they say,” yuta murmured, making johnny’s eyes flicker up to meet his, “blondes have more fun.” he grinned, tilting his head to the side slightly and sliding his hands into johnny’s hair as he gently pressed yuta further into the wall, a burning hand on his waist.

 

johnny brushed his lips against yuta’s teasingly, his breath hot and reeking of pot. yuta shifted impatiently in his hold, but surprisingly didn’t press forward like johnny expected, he simply let johnny hold him and ghost his lips over yuta’s mouth. but johnny couldn’t resist the electrifying pull he felt to yuta, and finally caught his lips in a kiss that yuta sighed into. but they didn’t get the chance to move past one simple but burning peck as a voice from behind made them both jump.

 

“excuse me!” a girl called out, and suddenly they realised they were blocking the entire hallway. yuta quickly grabbed johnny’s waist and pulled their bodies flush so the three girls could pass to the bedroom at the end of the hall, giggling drunkenly and pulling at each other’s clothes.

 

left alone in the hallway again, the two boys simply stared at each other in surprise, yuta holding tightly onto johnny’s shirt and johnny’s hand in his hair, before bursting into giggles.

 

“that was so embarrassing.” johnny whined, burying his face in yuta’s neck. he felt a gentle hand running through his hair and yuta kept on giggling at the whole situation. johnny pressed his face further into the soft warm skin, and yuta stopped laughing. he was so far away from reality, yuta’s body was so soft, and he smelt so good, johnny didn’t even realise he’d licked a fat stripe up yuta’s neck until he heard a soft gasp.

 

he froze. here he was, massive body curled into the guy he’d only met once before, in a dark hallway, more stoned than he’d like to admit, in taeyong‘s house - who he’d only met a few dozen times anyway—

 

johnny was brought out of his daze by a hand pulling lightly at his hair, and he stood up straight.

 

“yuta, i- sorry i don’t know why i did that, i- you just- you smell really nice, god that sounds creepy but-“ his word-vomiting was stopped by a single perfectly manicured finger being pressed to his lips.

 

“i smell good?” yuta repeated teasingly, “so, you wanted to see if i taste as good as i smell?” yuta’s gaze now had slipped from playful and teasing into something darker, more predatory. “hm?” he ran his finger over johnny’s bottom lip, prompting him to answer the ridiculous question.

 

“uhh. yeah,” johnny admitted, avoiding yuta’s eyes. his whole face felt hot, he’d been caught doing something incredibly slutty by the very person he’d been trying to impress so much. but beneath the embarrassment - johnny felt the humiliation and teasing go straight to his dick, yuta’s voice becoming deeper and his words making it feel difficult to breathe.

 

smirking again, yuta undid another button on his shirt, and johnny stared in amazement as even more soft skin was revealed - but only for him to see this time. the gorgeous creature looking up at him then pushed up onto his tiptoes and whispered in johnny’s ear.

 

“then taste me all you like.” johnny shuddered, yuta’s breathy voice in his ear and the implications of his words making him _want_ so badly _._ yuta was so beautiful, and looking like this - bangs falling into his eyes, chest and neck exposed, head titled back for johnny to do as he pleases - johnny swore this man would be the death of him.

 

he pressed yuta into the wall once again, their hips meeting and causing them both to gasp, and pressed his lips to yuta’s collarbone. gently, johnny pressed his lips everywhere he could reach, soft pecks turning into lazy, sloppy kisses across his adam's apple, collarbones and down to the centre of his chest, until yuta was groaning and sighing in his arms. yuta tugged on his hair harshly, forcing johnny’s head to tip backwards,

 

“now do it like you mean it.” he gritted out into johnny’s ear. johnny complied immediately, taking a mouthful of skin on yuta’s neck and biting down carefully, judging yuta’s reaction. the boy moaned lewdly, clutching at johnny’s hair and arching away from the wall. johnny chuckled against his skin, sucking lightly and swiping his tongue over yuta’s neck, beautiful sounds pouring into his ear.

 

“johnny,” yuta sighed, tilting his head back against the wall to give him even more access to the endless skin waiting to be marked. he really couldn't believe how lucky he was, to be holding this beauty firmly around the waist, his body limp in his arms and fingers tensing in his hair. at the beginning of the night, sitting on the balcony laughing with his friends, he never would've expected to have yuta whimpering like this under his touch. _maybe_ , he thought wistfully, _fate did bring us back together._  

 

“you’re so pretty, baby,” johnny purred into yuta’s ear before mouthing down the other side of his neck, attempting to get some amount of dominance back over the situation, enjoying their easy push and pull of taking and giving control from each other.

 

he sucked dozens of bruises into yuta’s skin, enjoying how much noise yuta made because of _him_. he flicked his tongue over the silver hoops dangling from yuta’s ear and bit down especially hard on his shoulder, clenching his jaw when yuta gasped out a “harder, baby”. johnny had been endlessly clutching at yuta’s waist and pulling at the silk covering it, and as yuta fisted two hands in his hair to pull his head off him, panting something about “you’re making me be too loud, people are staring,” johnny finally managed to untuck the shirt and wrap his hands delicately around the bare skin of his waist.

 

too busy marvelling at the hot skin beneath his fingers, johnny gasped lightly when he felt a soft wetness against his lips, and realised all of a sudden that they hadn’t actually kissed yet. yuta licked cutely at the seam of his lips, and johnny immediately opened his mouth when yuta grabbed his jaw.

 

if johnny thought yuta’s hands in his hair and on his shoulders felt good, that was nothing compared to the feeling of yuta licking into his mouth like he was trying to lick away the stench of weed that clung to johnny’s tongue. he felt weak at the knees and the way yuta was holding the back of his neck _so_ gently made johnny have to lean a forearm against the wall to steady himself. getting more desperate, he sucked on yuta’s tongue and moaned quietly into his mouth, still running his fingertips over the dip of yuta’s waist.

 

kissing yuta was like nothing he’d experienced before, he was so attentive, finding the things that drove johnny crazy and listening to his body. there was lipgloss spread all over johnny’s mouth, cheeks and neck but he didn't care, johnny’s hands roamed all over yuta’s waist and stomach as he brought johnny to a whimpering mess. soon enough, johnny's fingertip brushed over yuta's nipple as they continued to lazily make out, and yuta finally decided enough was enough - he was going to take johnny to bed. 

 

johnny whined quietly when he was pushed away by a firm hand on his shoulders, and whined slightly louder when yuta ground the palm of his hand into johnny's dick and pressed their bodies together to bring his lips to his ear,

 

"how about we continue this somewhere where people can't stare at how hot we look together, hm?" he murmured, and johnny nodded, his mind spinning. he honestly hadn't thought past making out with the prettiest guy he'd ever seen, but now all his previous thoughts of seeing yuta without that tantalising silk shirt were going to come true and he didn't know what to do with himself. he let himself be dragged by his hand back into the main kitchen and lounge area, blushing furiously as a few of yuta's friends whistled at him and called out obscene things in japanese. yuta flashed them a wink and a grin before pulling johnny, with a very obvious boner, towards the back of the house to the staircase. worried what taeyong might say about them fucking in his house, johnny paused at the bottom of the stairs, yuta spinning around on the first step to face him with an expression full of concern.

 

"johnny? is everything okay? you know you don't have to have sex with me if you don't want to." johnny felt his face flush, half at yuta's tactless words, and half at how quickly yuta sensed his worry. he shook his head,

 

"god, no, i do want... that. i'm just not sure if we're meant to go up here." yuta's expression immediately softened, and he pulled johnny towards him by his hand and cupped his cheek gently.

 

"oh, baby." he sighed, making johnny's blush deepen embarrassingly, "i'm too high to drive us home," his eyes darkened, "if you want to fuck me, your choices are taeyong's bed, the spare room or the bathroom. otherwise i'll get you off back in that hallway where everyone can see you." he pecked johnny softly on the lips and continued making his way up the stairs. johnny needed no time at all to make his mind up - taeyong had been fucked on his kitchen counter before, and that wasn't even a party - so he figured whatever he and yuta were about to do would make them even. silently following yuta up the stairs, he watched the way his hips swayed and remembered one of yuta's earlier comments. he suddenly knew how exactly he was going to give yuta a night to remember, if yuta would let him. 

 

they came to the first door on the landing, and yuta pushed it open a crack, johnny peering over his shoulder into the darkness. when they made out the shape of two people fucking on taeyong's bed, yuta immediately shut the door again with a scoff. the next room they came to was pitch black, but yuta shoved johnny in anyway, pushing him up against the back of the door and kissing him fiercely. johnny moaned into the kiss, surprised but hugely turned on by the sudden roughness. after fumbling around for a few moments, somehow still managing to keep sucking on johnny's bottom lip, yuta found the light switch and brought his hands up to johnny's neck. luckily, this room was empty and contained only a bed and a chest of draws, the former johnny found himself being pushed down onto, yuta crawling into his lap as johnny propped himself up on his elbows to avoid breaking the kiss for a second. 

 

"move up, baby." yuta mumbled against his tongue, and johnny pushed himself up the bed to be sat against the headboard. he pulled his shirt quickly over his head and yuta straddled his lap to admire the view laid out before him. he ran his palms across johnny’s stomach as he settled back into the pillows, who placed his hands on yuta’s thighs, feeling how deliciously soft they were beneath his hold.

 

sighing happily, he let yuta run his fingers all over his torso, squeeze his bicep, scrape his pretty red fingernails down his chest. he wasn't upset at this change of pace since they'd been alone, this caring and sweet side of yuta was incredibly attractive, and johnny couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the attention. hands resting at the base of his throat brought him back into reality, and the weight of them on his neck made his mouth water,

 

"please," he breathed, giving yuta his most pleading look. one hand moved up his neck further, and johnny shut his eyes and tipped his head back, he loved this, loved the dizzy feeling he knew was about to come. yuta squeezed gently at first, but when johnny whined and whispered a _'harder'_ , the pressure on the sides of his neck increased and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth hanging open with the electrifying pleasure. when the hand was gone, much to johnny's misery, he gasped for air and opened his eyes to see yuta smirking down at him.

 

"feels good?" he asked smugly, rolling one of johnny's nipples between his finger and thumb, causing him to gasp and whine even more. johnny pulled him down by his nape for another searing kiss, and yuta began to rock his hips slowly, just enough to have johnny panting, but nowhere near enough to satisfy him. licking desperately into yuta's mouth, johnny rolled his hips upwards, searching for more stimulation, _anything,_ to make the ache in his jeans subside. thankfully, it wasn't long before yuta was unbuttoning both of their pants and johnny groaned when _finally_ their jeans were off and yuta was properly grinding down on his cock. 

 

"yuta," he panted, not being able to take much more teasing, "please." yuta sat up, ignoring johnny pout from breaking the kiss, not slowing the roll of his hips. 

 

"please what?" he asked with fake innocence. johnny groaned again, squeezing the soft flesh of his bare upper thighs between his hands.

 

"touch me already." yuta pressed a kiss to the centre of his chest,

 

"as you wish."

 

when johnny had asked to be touched, this was the opposite of what he wanted. he wanted yuta to blow him, or at least jerk him off hard and fast just how he liked it. but instead, yuta had a loose grip on his cock, lazily stroking him while leaving hickies all over his chest. he moaned and whimpered to no effect, yuta refusing to speed up, and stopping completely when johnny tried to buck his hips up into his fist. usually, when he tried to get himself off like this, he ended up getting bored, but the feeling of yuta's slow pumps was somehow different, his hands impossibly soft and his mouth wet and hot against his bare skin. it was all far too much - and coupled with the feeling of not being quite in his body, not being able to feel his limbs and the dizzyingly good feeling of being high - johnny was getting embarrassingly loud, grabbing at yuta's legs, hips, waist. 

 

"yuta, yuta," he whined, finding it hard to breathe or think from how on edge he felt, "i think," he whined pathetically as yuta swept a finger across the head of his dick, "i think, oh- oh fuck, think i'm getting close." yuta hummed, pleased with himself, busy forming another bruise on johnny's shoulder. 

 

"come all over yourself, baby." he murmured lowly into johnny's mouth, swallowing more moans that were pulled from him. the pace didn't change one bit, and johnny was charging towards the edge of orgasm with a bruising grip on yuta's thigh and the other arm thrown above his head, pulling his own hair. he could feel yuta's intense gaze watching how his mouth fell open and he arched into the body on top of him, a few grunts being forced out of him before the ringing in his ears took over everything else.

 

johnny came all over his chest like yuta told him to - a long, low groan leaving his mouth as his fingernails threatened to pierce the skin of yuta's thigh. when he peeled his eyes open again, it was to see yuta smiling down at him and before he could say thank you, kiss him, _anything_ , yuta's face disappeared from view. he groaned lowly again as he felt the heavenly hotness and wetness that was yuta's mouth licking ever drop of cum off his body. when he was done, he pressed their bodies together, licking lazily into johnny's mouth, who moaned brokenly at the taste of himself and wrapped his arms around yuta's waist, holding him close.

 

"wanna eat you out," he groaned into yuta's mouth, earning himself a small bite on the lip. 

 

"seriously?" yuta asked, already undoing the last few buttons on his shirt. johnny pushed the fabric over his shoulders, at last getting to properly admire the curves of yuta's body, the way he arched his back slightly. he swooned when yuta brought an arm over his chest shyly, surprised this boy could have any amount of insecurity in him. gently holding his elbow, johnny guided yuta's arm away and instead replaced it with his own mouth lapping at yuta's nipple. 

 

"fuck yeah," he finally answered, yuta cradling his head in his hands and letting johnny worship his body with his hands and mouth. yuta's chest had a thin sheen of sweat on it, and johnny let the taste mix filthily with the taste of cum and pot - all his favourite things. he found some purple iridescent body glitter on yuta's stomach and looked up at him with a smirk, he really had dressed up to try and get fucked that night, and what kind of gentleman would johnny be if he didn't give him what he wanted?

 

johnny flipped them over, admiring the way yuta's eyelids fluttered closed when his head hit the pillows. he continued working his way down yuta's body, sucking a dark hickie into his waist, making yuta squirm and whine beneath him as johnny mouthed at the hypersensitive skin. 

 

"can't wait to taste you," johnny mouthed against yuta's hip, "bet you taste so good, cutie." he looked up at yuta through his eyelashes, and smirked when he saw the state he was in. yuta had a finger in his mouth, sucking on it to muffle his pretty noises, his hair was thoroughly ruffled and johnny couldn't tell if his far-away expression was from being turned on or stoned - or both. this was a completely different yuta from before, the other yuta was confident, dominant, flirty. but when the attention was on him, he seemed to become more sensitive and submissive. 

 

slipping another finger into his mouth, yuta whined and lifted his hips so johnny could push his boxers down. johnny held the feather-soft skin of his thighs and guided his legs apart, yuta threw an arm across his face to hide his growing blush from being completely naked and laid out for johnny - the knowledge that someone could easily walk in on them making things even more exciting. the skin beneath his hands jumped when johnny pressed butterfly kisses all over yuta's thighs, his muscles trembling in johnny's tight grip. a particularly loud whimper fell from yuta's lips when johnny ran a thumb over his hole, and johnny rubbed a hand soothingly over yuta's stomach, bringing his hips down onto the bed again. 

 

"can you pass me a pillow, baby?" yuta dragged his fingers out of his mouth hotly, and tossed a spare pillow towards the end of the bed, probably too embarrassed to look johnny in the eye. he lifted his hips for johnny to place the pillow underneath his lower back, lifting his hips into the air and causing him to be even more exposed. johnny figured he'd teased the poor boy enough, and he himself couldn't wait to taste yuta, make him feel good. 

 

yuta gasped when johnny licked a stripe across his hole, a hand flying down to pull johnny's hair and hold him in place with his face buried in yuta's cheeks. smirking, johnny licked around yuta's hole, loving the way yuta squirmed and whined in response to every flick of his tongue. he swirled his tongue, switching between using the tip of it to tease, and flattening it to run it over the twitching asshole. eating ass was something johnny prided himself in, he didn't get to do it often but when he did, he relished in bringing his partner to pieces, knowing how good they must be feeling gave him more satisfaction than anything else. 

 

"johnny, fuck, just like that," yuta panted, his legs shaking uncontrollably around johnny's shoulders. if yuta had enough composure to talk, then johnny figured he wasn't doing a good enough job. so he stiffened his tongue and pushed slowly inside yuta, earning a endless stream of moans and curse words. satisfied, he continued to pump his tongue in and out of yuta's ass, curling it inside him as best he could with how hot and tight yuta was around him. he glanced up just in time to meet yuta's eyes as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, wrapping the hand around his dripping cock instead. yuta's breath hitched visibly as they locked eyes, looking adorably fucked out already. 

 

"gonna cum?" johnny murmured lowly against his hole, yuta nodded cutely, moving his hand faster over his cock. propping his chin up on his hand, johnny looked up at yuta from between his thighs, watching how his mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he continued to jerk himself off. not wanting to make a mess on someone else's bedsheets, he pushed yuta's hand aside, swallowing his cock down instead. yuta scrabbled to get a hold on his hair, gently rocking his hips up into johnny's mouth in time with how he bobbed his head. sensing yuta was dangerously close, johnny pushed his thumb inside his spit-slick asshole and suddenly yuta's cock was jumping and twitching in his mouth. johnny groaned from how hard yuta was pulling his hair, and at that hot, bitter spurts of cum filled his mouth. he swallowed it all eagerly, finger fucking yuta through his orgasm. 

 

"johnny," yuta called, exhausted, when johnny pulled his thumb out and wiped it on yuta's thigh. he crawled up the bed on shaky arms to collapse into yuta's embrace, yuta kissed his cheek sweetly, mumbling about how good he felt, how he came so hard, how thankful he was. 

 

"thank you for that, yuta." johnny stroked the top of his head and held him close, hoping yuta needed physical affection as much as he did. "you did so well, and i'm really happy i could make you feel good. you made me feel amazing too, god, you're really good at... everything." he giggled, at loss for words as a lovely floating feeling took over him again. 

 

"maybe we could do it again sometime?" yuta suggested, the flirty tone back in his voice, "i could return the favour? or i could fuck you if you like?" johnny's dick stirred at the thought, and he softly pressed their lips together in a kiss far sweeter than any they had exchange that night. 

 

"not if i fuck you first," he shot back, making yuta giggle this time. johnny smiled at the way yuta's eyes closed as he laughed, the way his lips curled into an almost-heart shape and how honestly and brightly he laughed, not guarding anything from johnny. 

 

"maybe we can end this meeting right then," yuta said finally, pushing johnny off him to retrieve his clothes from the floor. johnny took the opportunity to button his jeans back up and lay down under the covers, figuring taeyong probably wouldn't care if they spent the night. "can i get your number, pretty boy?" yuta asked with a grin, turning around with his shirt unbuttoned and boxers back on. he turned off the light and crawled under the covers, laying his head on johnny's chest as johnny wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders. 

 

"i don't think you have to ask at this point, i've literally had my tongue in your ass." yuta laughed brightly again, seeming satisfied with his answer and closed his eyes happily. 

 

johnny was almost asleep, the exhaustion from an orgasm taking over him, when yuta spoke quietly into the darkness.

 

"goodnight, johnny." he whispered, kissing johnny gently for a few moments. 

 

"night," johnny breathed back, the weight of yuta's head on his chest soothing him to sleep. 


End file.
